The animal safety belt of the present invention relates to an animal harness and particularly relates to an animal safety harness to be used in vehicles.
Both a harness and safety harness are the subject of issued patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,198 (to Murray); 3,310,034 (to Dishart) describe a safety harness (but note FIG. 3 of Murray and 9 of Dishart) and in part appear to be primarily adapted to utilize the vehicle safety restraints similar to that for persons with safety harness. Murray also shows the use of its harness in the bed of a truck. U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,083 (to Plantico) describes a dog harness as does U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,601 (to Huff). Dishart and Plantico show buckles inter-fitting with holes in longitudinal members which may be adjusted to a limited degree to accommodate the differing lengths of animals. It is not apparent that Murray is adjustable. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,556 (to Blackshaw) shows a safety harness for a child with braces slidably connected to a belt, but Blackshaw does not appear to be directed to accepting shock loads, rather being in the nature of a restraint. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,359 (to Moorman) shows a vehicle safety platform for pets secured by a seat belt for humans. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,618 (to Harris) also shows a vehicle safety harness for pets including a lower half jacket secured by diagonal straps. Canada Pat. No. 1,174,917 (to Mader) shows a safety and holding belt for domestic animals having a leash which interconnects with a human seat belt. PAT/AT86/00047 publication (to Krallert) shows an arrangement similar to Mader. The Apr., 16, 1987 International Search Report for PCT/AT86/00047 lists other documents which may be of some pertinency.
It is desirable to have a safety harness adjustable over a wider range of animal lengths and girths while preserving the strength of the longitudinal members as much as possible. It is also desirable to have a safety harness which may be employed in both passenger vehicles and in truck beds.